


I Forgot To Call You On Your Birthday

by lollarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other, alcohol tw, and its, zouis angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollarry/pseuds/lollarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story about how Zayn misses Louis and Louis secretly misses Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot To Call You On Your Birthday

“Louis… Louis please answer… please…” It’s the fifth phone call this week. Zayn knows he should stop, knows he should let Louis live his own life without a constant buzz in his pocket, but he can’t stop.

It’s a bit different, living without someone you were so close to for years. And Zayn was able to manage; get his new album set and ready to go, have the music videos produced, preform a few of the songs that he wrote… but even then Louis was still itching into his mind.

Right now, it’s worse.

“Louis… I’m so sorry. you have no idea how sorry I am. I want things to go back to the way they were, you know? Just you and me against everyone else. I miss it." _I miss you._ Zayn is trying to keep it simple, he really is, but he has so much to say. So much he wish that he could explain. He is fairly sure that Louis won’t be listening to any of the voice mails he’s leaving because he _knows_ Louis. He _knows_ that Louis is just a stubborn person that won’t let anything or anyone change his mind. Zayn still secretly wishes Louis wouldn’t follow his initial response, that Louis will pick up the phone and let Zayn just talk.

“Please call me if you want to talk. You know I’ll answer.” With that, Zayn hangs up the phone. it’s getting harder to not call Louis every moment he gets the chance, even to just tell him about the one fan he met today that had blue eyes that reminded him of the boy.

There was a knock on the hotel door before it opened, revealing Zayn’s manager. She had a sympathetic look on her face as she said, “It’s time to go on stage, Zayn.”

Zayn sighed as he heaved himself off the chair he was sitting in. This will have to wait.

——–

He’s drunk.

It was supposed to be a small celebration for the success on his album, but his friends brought along too many bottles of a wide range of alcohol. Zayn took advantage of the opportunity of just forgetting. Forgetting about how much he misses the other boys, about how soft Louis’ hair was–the pap pics he’s seen makes him think that it still is fluffy–, about everything and anything other than this very moment with supportive people around him, clapping his back and handing over a congratulatory beer.

Surprisingly, though, none of it helped. In fact, it made it worse. Louis’ voice was swimming around Zayn’s mind, and it was soothing enough to take him away from the loud yells and the thump of the music. He wants Louis here with him, calling him a “mad lad” like he always did. it always caused Zayn to giggle a bit because, “It rhymes, Lou! it’s funny!”

Zayn wonders outside and before he realizes it, he has his phone pressed to his ear while he leans against the wall next to the door. The phone rang twice when two people ran out the door, cackling. It rang another 3 when someone walked by screaming the lyrics to the song playing.

He was sent to voice mail.

Zayn knew deep in his mind that this was a mistake once he opened his mouth. He said things he never wanted to be said on the phone, only ever to Louis’ face. He’s positive his words were slurring together and he didn’t make much sense at times. _What was he saying again?_ He can’t tell anymore. Someone ran up beside him and pulled the phone out of his hand.

Zayn stumbled a bit, “What the hell, man? I was talking to someone,” he stretched his arm to grab the phone again, but the person pulled the arm over his shoulder, holding Zayn up.

“I think it’s time for you to go home, mate.” Suddenly, going home sounded like the greatest idea anyone has ever had. So, Zayn let the mystery person take him there.

———-

After Louis woke up and smashed his alarm clock silent –seriously, why does he have to wake up so early on break?– he turned on his phone to look through his notifications. He was unfazed by Zayn’s name being there with a voice mail left by it. Louis rolled his eyes as he clicked on it. He tells himself he’s only listening to get it out of sight, but he knows it’s not true. He listens while he lies in bed.

There’s a bit of noise in the background, some music that makes Louis think that Zayn was at a party last night. When Zayn starts talking, it becomes painfully evident that he was drunk.

“I miss you, Lou,” Zayn says, voice shaking, “but I also fucking hate you. You broke my heart and you keep on breaking my heart every time you don’t answer and I can’t- I can’t get you out of my head. You know that I saw some Adidas sneakers yesterday? I almost bought them. I should have. They would have given me at least a little connection to you. I just want to be close to you again, and I just want things to be like how they were before and I want you close again but you’re so far away. you’re so so far, even when we’re in the same city. I can't stop crying because I miss the feeling of you right next to me and the soft touches and I feel like I fucked everything up when I was only just trying to do what was best for me. I had to think for myself and I’m sorry I hurt you, but I fucking hate you. What makes it worse is that I want you. I want you back with me so we can still laugh at all these jokes and so we can hold each other every once in a while and so you can annoy me and I can love you. I want everything back so bad and I-” the call cut off there, leaving Louis sitting in his bed, completely in shock.

It takes a few moments for Louis to collect himself. He quietly whispers, “I miss you too, Zayn,” to the room before getting up to get ready for his day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is bad whoop
> 
> tumblr: [goldenvevo](http://goldenvevo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Based off of [this post](http://zainsmusic.tumblr.com/post/143680463486/so-its-summer-and-zayn-is-home-from-a-night-out/)


End file.
